


Sleeping Arrangements

by caz251



Series: Just Write! Trope Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Just write trope bingo, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: A case takes them out of town, and Tony worries about the sleeping arrangements.
Series: Just Write! Trope Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square bed sharing on my Just Write Trope Bingo card.

Tony groaned when Ziva appeared in front of him, waving a key card in his face, the smirk on her face not boding well for him in the slightest.

“They had two rooms left.” Ziva crowed, “One single, which is mine and one double room, you and Gibbs will share, yes?”

Tony took the card from her, and jogged over to the elevator where Gibbs was waiting impatiently for them. “Got our room Boss, third floor.”

The trio entered the lift alone and as soon as the doors shut Tony slumped back against the mirrored wall. It had been a long few days, their case had led them on a wild goose chase that had ended up with them here in Pittsburgh, their lead having gone cold and it too late to drive back to DC they had ended up in a hotel during what seemed to be the busiest weekend of the year. All Tony wanted to do was have a hot shower and crawl into bed, but that was the problem, there was only one bed and he would have to share with Gibbs.

Of course it wasn’t the first time that had happened, things like this happened every now and again where they had to stay somewhere overnight, and government agencies weren’t going to spring for a room for each of them and twin rooms weren’t always available. Tony had shared a bed with every member of his team on different occasions, but not since everything that happened with Jeanne. Jeanne had been the last person he had shared a bed with, and even though she was supposed to just be part of an operation she had gotten under his skin. She had made him crave things he had forgotten he wanted since Wendy had broken off their engagement.

At home alone he had no problems, his bed was small it only really fitted him anyway, and he never took anyone home with him. In a hotel though, sharing a double bed with Gibbs, Tony was worried that he would give in to his desires and potentially ruin the tentative friendship that he had with his boss. The relationship had suffered from Gibbs’ Mexican Siesta and the gaps in Gibbs’ memories, and Tony didn’t quite feel that their friendship had gotten back to where it had been before the bomb had robbed Gibbs of his memories. They were working on it and getting there slowly, but Tony was worried that he would do something to jeopardise that fledgling relationship and send Gibbs running for the hills.

Upon entering the room Tony could tell it was very basic, a small double bed, one chair a tv and a kettle for making coffee or tea, with an even smaller bathroom attached. It was perfectly serviceable for their needs of course, but Tony had hoped for a small sofa instead of a chair that he could distance himself from the other man. Instead he just dropped his go bag on the left side of the bed before rummaging through it while Gibbs hit the head.

When Gibbs reappeared ten minutes later he was freshly showered and dressed in sweats and an old NIS t-shirt. He dropped his bag just outside the bathroom door and made his way to the kettle, while Tony slipped into the bathroom. A hot shower was just what he needed to chase the lingering aches and pains of the day away, if he took longer than normal in the shower it was because the water pressure and shower head were a lot more luxurious than he had expected them to be and not because he was scared to go into the other room and climb into bed with his boss.

He felt like he was probably more nervous now than the clichéd secretary was on a business trip, and it wasn’t as if Gibbs was asking for anything or pressuring him for anything, this was completely on him. Tony eventually left the bathroom clad in an Ohio state hoodie and sweat trousers and climbed straight into bed, barely even looking at Gibbs, except for a quick glance to see how he had situated himself, as he tried to centre himself a bit, hoping to stem his nerves before Gibbs noticed and called him on it. Potentially molesting Gibbs in his sleep would be bad enough, but it would be even worse if Gibbs realised he was nervous and made him talk about it. Telling his boss that he was worried about what he might do to him in his sleep was not something he wanted to have to do.

Gibbs was lying on top of the duvet staring at the tv watching the news, so Tony deliberately put himself under the covers and rolled onto his side, facing towards the bathroom almost on the very edge of the bed. He closed his eyes, hoping that by pretending to be asleep he would fall asleep quite quickly, before he had any desire to do anything he shouldn’t. It worked Tony was asleep mere minutes after he closed his eyes, the last few days having caught up with him. He had hoped that he would be so tired that he wouldn’t have the energy to move once he was asleep however he wasn’t that lucky.

Tony awoke during the night to find his worst fears for the night realised, he had moved in his sleep and he was entangled with his boss, who appeared to be awake and trying not to wake him. Jeanne had awoken in him his long forgotten desire to snuggle up with someone, he hadn’t done that since Wendy left with anyone other than Abby, and then it was normally on a couch as they watched a movie and Abby was snuggled into him, he could pass that off as being a good friend.

This though, there was no way he could class this as being a good friend, he was all over Gibbs a bit like an octopus, he was surprised the man could actually breathe with how tight a grip Tony had on the other man. He was also surprised that Gibbs had been content to just lie there in such a hold and not try and headslap Tony into wakefulness to make him move. Tony quickly detached himself from his boss and tried to move back to his edge of the bed when he felt the headslap that he had been expecting. What he hadn’t expected were Gibbs’ arms to encircle him and pull him back so that he was in the other man’s hold this time.

“Sometimes you just need a hug DiNozzo, it’s fine get over it.” Gibbs grumbled, as he shut his eyes to try and get some more sleep.

Tony was laughing inside with relief, Gibbs had taken his nocturnal octopus routine in stride and turned it round on him, nestled in Gibbs’ arms Tony felt warm and secure and had no problem falling asleep again now that his nerves and worries about their friendship had been proven unfounded. Before he slipped back into sleep he nearly laughed aloud at the thought of what Tim and Ziva would say about him being the little spoon to Gibbs’ big spoon while they slept.


End file.
